Issues of a Half Kind
by Bullet in the Feels
Summary: Hazel has been missing for three days. Nico discovers this, and immediately starts packing. But being slowed down by a certain son of Apollo will surely mess Nico's whole plan to rescue his sister from whatever holds her. Nico only hopes he's able to reach her in time. (I know just about everyone says this, but it's better than it sounds. :P)


**A/N: Doesn't follow the books completely. Also, I apologize in advance for any and all OOCness. Just bear with me please. Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it!**

Will Solace was seated at the Apollo table during dinner, talking happily with his siblings as his eyes wandered to the Hades table. He frowned, seeing it empty as usual. Hope fluttered in him again as he looked to the small group at the Poseidon table with Percy Jackson, though a certain Nico di Angelo was still no where in sight. Knowing full well he'd have to drag Nico out of his cabin, force feed him, or both, Will let out a sigh and slumped down, beginning to pick at his food, appetite suddenly diminished. How much longer was the stubborn son of Hades going to keep this up? Pushing back his plate, Will stood up, and decided now would be a good time to get Nico out of his little hiding hole.

Will went up to the door of the Hades cabin, and raised a hand to knock when he saw the note pinned to the outside. 'Don't bother, no one is in. Try again in a week.' Another sigh escaped Will's mouth as he stared at the note, reading it over just to make sure. He didn't realize Nico's handwriting was so messy, but the handwriting was all but forgotten when the door opened, and a skeleton exited the cabin, not noticing Will standing there. The skeleton guy pinned something else to the door before he walked past Will, the ground swallowing him before closing as if it never happened. Will stared at the other note, taking notice of the same handwriting as the first.

"So he's too lazy to write his own notes?" Will asked himself with a small chuckle. But all those thoughts were shoved aside when he heard someone call Nico, the kid who was supposed to be gone.

"Nico, wait! What's wrong? I thought you were going to be in New Rome with Hazel for the week?" It was none other than Jason Grace, the person closest to Nico aside from Hazel... Who was still alive. Will waited there, just knowing Nico was working his way to his cabin.

Will stood before the cabin door, not letting Nico inside, allowing Jason to catch up.

"Nico, slow down, please. You haven't explained anything," Jason was the only one to talk. "What's going on?"

Without saying a word, Will found himself unconsciously moving aside, allowing Nico to enter his cabin, Jason at his heels. "You're upset, I get that, but Nico, we can't help you unless you tell us what's wrong. Right, Will?"

Being suddenly brought into this, Will didn't have a response ready to make it believable, so he just remained silent. However, Will's silence did nothing to slow Jason down from figuring out the reason for Nico's foul mood right then. Jason refused to be quiet, following Nico as the younger pulled out necessities, and stuffing them into a bag without care.

"Nico, please. We just want to help. What's going on? Why are you wrung up about this?"

Nico stopped suddenly, turning around faster Will thought anyone could.

"Hazel has been missing for three days, and no one has been looking for her," Nico started off slowly, getting faster as he kept talking. "How could I not be upset about this?!" He muttered something in what Will could only guess as Italian as Nico shoved two more small containers, two he recognized as what medical pills were held in, before zipping the bag. Nico slung the bag over his shoulder, and made an effort to the door, but was unsuccessful when Will stepped in front of him once more.

"Nico, think this through," Will finally spoke. "Do you have any idea where Hazel could be? What if she's with family or something like that?"

What Will didn't understand was anything about Nico's or Hazel's past, so he didn't understand why that question infuriated Nico so much.

"She's not with family. If she was with family, if I was with family, we would be together in a graveyard," Nico answered, a fake calmness about his words. "If she was with her mother, she would be dead like she should be, or back in 1932! If I was with my mother, I wouldn't be in America! I would be back in Italy, back to 19 freaking 40, which was a much better time than right now." Will didn't think Nico himself realized he was crying, the sister he neglected to mention obviously not forgotten. But with those words, Nico pushed past Will, not bothering to shadow travel quite yet.

Will didn't understand what Nico said... What was he talking about those times? Maybe he should have paid better attention to things. Will felt so out of the loop at the moment, following Jason, who wasn't giving up on Nico yet.

"Nico," Jason said again, grabbing Nico's arm.

Nico spun around quickly, Jason releasing him as he saw the fear in Nico's eyes.

"Just calm down. it's only been three days. Let's talk to Chiron, and we'll get a group to search for her."

"Is that how it was when I went missing?" Will barely caught the near silent words Nico spoke. "When I was stuck in the jar, was 'it's only been three days' a common phrase?"

Jason audibly swallowed. "No..."

"So why is that it now?"

"That threat is gone... We don't have to worry about -"

"Don't say we don't have to worry about her. Hazel won't have what I did if she's in that situation. I don't plan to let her die again. She's the only one who can truly understand anything about my past, Jason. I need to make sure she's okay."

"Do you have any leads whatsoever?" Will inquired, hoping to stop whatever fight was about to take place between two sons of the Big Three.

"No, I thought I'd just start by looking in Manitoba," Nico said, heavy sarcasm in his voice. "Of course I have a lead." Nico whipped a picture out of his pocket, though Will wasn't sure what it was, he was was supposed to be looking at. It was a crappy Polaroid picture that looked like it wasn't even fully developed yet. Will sensed Nico's impatience, and could practically hear the kid roll his eyes as he suggested, "Top left corner. Look there."

Will's eyes obeyed Nico's words, and saw a bound girl who couldn't be anyone other than Nico's half sister, Hazel Levesque. Will looked back to the bigger picture, and was finally able to make out a face. It was an ugly face; that of some sort of monster Will had never fought. The only thing he still didn't understand was where they could possibly be.

"How does this help?" Will had to ask. He didn't know how else he would figure anything out, even if that meant suffering Nico's impatient wrath.

"Do you even have eyes?" Nico demanded, flipping the picture over to find the specific location of whatever it was he was going to point out before turning it over once more, a pale, bony finger right underneath the ugly eye of the face in the front.

"I don't get it," Will said after a moment of trying to figure it out.

Nico groaned, insisting there was something there. "Don't you see the reflection? That statue doesn't ring a bell?"

Will bit his lip, deciding lying wasn't in his best interest. "I don't get it. There's statues everywhere. What makes that one so special?"

Will could tell Nico was doing his best to not lash out or something as the brooding son of Hades sucked in a deep breath before calmly explaining, "That specific one is in a place known as Dion. As in that sanctuary in Greece. I'd say that's my best chance of finding anything right off hand."

"How do you know you'll find anything?" Jason questioned, refusing to be silent anymore.

"I don't," Nico replied almost too quickly. "But since no one else has any ideas, or are bothering to do anything at all, this is what I'm going to do."

"How are you even going to get to Greece? In case you haven't touched up on your geography recently, there's an entire freaking ocean in between Greece and here."

Nico scoffed, "As if I could forget. I'm not stupid, Solace. I'll shadow travel of course. It's the easiest and fastest way to get there."

"Nico, I refuse to let you do that," Jason said, grabbing Nico again, surprising Will. "Do you remember what happened last time you did something like that? Do you remember with Reyna an-"

"Of course I remember," Nico growled. "It's just me. I'll be fine. I don't know why you two are so against it."

"Because we don't know what's waiting for you. Nico, what if they're expecting you to come?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"This could easily be a trap," Will put in, hoping it'd help his and Jason's cause.

"So? I'm tired of the one being the bait. It'll be different than before."

"Why are you acting like no one cares for you?" Jason asked. Will could feel the tension. It was thick as it was suffocating, and he knew that Nico's patience was running dangerously thin, and he would let out his anger anytime soon.

"Because the only one who still does is missing, and I don't know how long she has. For gods' sake just let me go!"

Jason inhaled deeply. Will half expected him to let Nico go, let him get himself killed. Whenever Nico acted out, Jason would leave him be to let Nico figure things out, but not this time. This time, Jason's grip seemed to tighten, and he forced Nico to look him in the eye. "Nico, I need you to understand that this isn't a good plan. You can't go alone, and we aren't going to let you go alone. We have to go to Chiron."

"I can't wait for him to give me a quest. Please, Jason." Will could hear the begging tone in Nico's voice. It was something he had never heard before. "I have to do this... she's all I have left."

Jason sighed, as if deep in thought. " I get it... But we have to let someone know. And you can't go alone."

Will couldn't see Nico's face from where he had moved to, but he could tell he had given up. Jason's protectiveness outweighed Nico's stubbornness, and for that, Will was thankful. He didn't know what it was about the son of Hades that made Will care for him so much, but there was something there, and he was glad that Nico wouldn't be going on a potential very dangerous quest alone.

Still holding onto Nico, Jason looked over to Will, silently asking him what Will never thought would happen. He half hoped he was reading the question wrong, but he also knew that he couldn't be wrong.

"I'll talk to Percy about it, but in the meantime, since you guys can't wait, Will, you go with Nico, and I'll get a group to follow you guys then thereafter. Is that okay with you, Nico?"

Nico merely snorted, obviously wanting to get a move on in his quest.

Will nodded, and took hold of Nico's arm as Jason released him. "Let's go get some supplies like nectar and ambrosia. Then we can leave right away, okay?"

Nico nodded, and followed obediently to the infirmary.

"Won't they need you?" Nico asked, Will turning to him. "In the infirmary?"

"Eh...? You knew I worked there?"

Nico's face reddened. "Yes," he replied. "Everyone knows it; it's common knowledge."

"Is it now?" Will asked, entering the infirmary and immediately started going into the spare supplies.

Nico didn't respond, but Will didn't particularly mind. They were going to be leaving as soon as possible, and any small talk they had would be used for the trip. Will didn't know how long they were going to be gone, but if they were going all the way to Europe, it'd be a while, he guessed. Will figured he'd have to pack a spare pair of clothes and maybe some personal hygiene items like a toothbrush... Then again, what did he really know? Will Solace had never been out on a quest... Would he even have time to worry about things like bad breath and torn clothing? Probably not, but what if he did? He thought back to what he saw Nico packing. He figured going through that same checklist would be his best bet for packing.

After taking the medical things he needed, Will tore away to the Apollo cabin and packed a bag of his own. Soon enough, Will was standing outside the group of cabins, waiting for Nico to assume command.

"Nico..." Will started slowly, breaking Nico out of whatever deep thought he was in. "When do we leave?"

"Right now," Nico informed Will, leading the taller blond to the camp's border. Without warning, Will felt himself being dragged too quickly for his liking, to an unknown destination. He felt like he was going to throw up, but somehow suppressed it. Next thing he knew, Will was staring face to face with a cobblestone path.

* * *

Will got up to his feet, dusting himself off, putting a hand over his mouth to make sure the puke stayed down. Will's eyes traveled to Nico who wasn't looking at him, but rather, looking around for something that could help him locate his sister. If it was anything else, Will figured he'd be finding a disappointed Nico in his inability to travel like that.

Nico walked around a bit, his eyes wide open looking for something; anything to help him find Hazel. Will could barely keep up with Nico as the younger kept walking. It seemed like he was running around, frantically searching for something to help him.

"Nico, calm down. We'll find something. You just need to calm down to find it."

Nico's body whipped around. His eyes were wild. "Calm down?" Nico asked incredulously. "Calm down?" he repeated as if it would make more sense. "How could I possibly calm down? Will, she's all I have left, how many times will I have to say it?!"

"Haven't you thought about anyone else who could care about you?"

"What would you understand? You can't understand."

"How would you know? Nico, I've been in a situation like this before. Panicking will get us nowhere."

Nico inhaled sharply as if he was trying his hardest not to shout. "I'm not panicking. Don't think you tell what I'm thinking or feeling because you can't. You're only here because of Jason, and I plan to do this my way still."

"So what, I'm just here to be used by you?" Will questioned.

"I didn't even want you here in the first place. I'm fine on my own."

Will didn't respond right away. He knew he couldn't argue for it'd only make Nico's mood worse. However, Will knew he had to make it clear to Nico that he couldn't do everything alone. The only thing was how to phrase it...

"Nico, there are many things people can do alone... But this... This just isn't one of them."

Nico didn't answer; he was frozen in place, staring at something before him. Nico's hand went to his sword, and Will knew that there was something there that Nico knew about, but Will himself didn't.

"Will, start moving," Nico's single command was enough to get Will to start making ground. "We're close to the sanctuary. Make your way there."

"Which way is it?!" Will shouted back in question.

"Southeast," Nico responded as if it was obvious. "I wasn't able to get us _that_ close."

Will sighed. This was going to be a long quest; he could just feel it. But he would put up with it. Nico needed him there whether the boy knew it or not. Will started running as he felt Nico quickly catch up to him. The only thing was Will didn't know what they were running from, nor really where they were running to. He didn't even know where they were which made things so much worse.

Will's thoughts were interrupted when someone grabbed the back of his shirt collar, pulling him backwards and into an alley. Will thrashed, trying to escape, and was going to run when the guy let go, but he heard Nico hiss, "For the love of Zeus, Will, stop!"

Will was thoroughly embarrassed. He should have known it was Nico, but he decided to do the exact thing he was telling Nico not to do; Will panicked and did his best to escape, which probably shouldn't have been in his best interest.

"Nico, what in Hades was that all about?"

Nico swept his long black bangs to the side, allowing Will to see Nico's dark eyes that bore into Will as if reading his very soul. "Are you competent enough to even be going on quests?" Nico spat harshly. "Or are you just inept at sensing the danger around you?"

Will took a step back. Nico could be really mean if he wanted to be. But Will wouldn't have that. "Okay, first off, rude; you won't make any friends like that. Secondly, I'm sorry if my slow adjustment to this is a problem, this is my first quest! And third, where even are we?"

Nico huffed, crossing his arms. Will took notice of Nico's hand being on his sword's hilt still though. "I don't have friends, I haven't needed them yet, why would I now? You better not freaking slow me down then Mr. First Timer. And do you not use your eyes, or is your knowledge outside of the United States lacking? We're in France, obviously."

Will sighed. There was just no reasoning with Nico, but that wouldn't stop Will from trying. "You never know when you could use some friends... I'm not asking for you to share how many, but lonely nights become a lot less lonely with friends. Besides, would it kill you to be nicer to people?"

"There are many ways to die, and you're making me think of several ways to kill you while making it look like an accident."

Will rolled his eyes, not knowing if Nico was lying. "Well, you ponder that friend thing, and then we'll see what you think. In the meantime... France, really? That took us what? two seconds?"

Nico glared up at Will. "It's called shadow traveling. It's the fastest way to get somewhere."

"Well how come you just didn't keep going all the way to Greece?"

"Did you honestly think that never crossed my mind? but with me lugging you around, I couldn't exactly make it there; not with you slipping down there. You haven't exactly given me reason to leave you behind yet, but now I'm seriously debating it."

"Hurtful. Nico, what exactly are you hiding that gets you wound up so quickly?"

Will shuddered at Nico's cold gaze. "None of your business, Solace," Nico said, venom laced in his words. "Let's go. Hazel is waiting," Nico quickly changed the subject, beginning to walk, Will only able to run after him.

As they walked, Will listened in to random conversations, though he really couldn't understand. Everyone was talking French, and it unnerved Will just a titch knowing that he really didn't understand them at all. If anyone approached them, Nico immediately scared them off with a word or a stare. Will didn't know what Nico was telling them, or if what he was saying was even French, but he didn't really care. All he could really do was focus on not losing Nico in the crowded area. They weren't even in the city, Will couldn't believe there were so many people here!

"Don't make eye contact," Nico warned Will. "You don't know what could be lurking out there. With your horrible sense of danger, you wouldn't even know you were trapped until it was too late."

Will frowned. This didn't seem like Nico at all.

"Nico, I don't know what the heck is going on in that mind of yours, but I don't think anyone appreciates your sour attitude."

"I don't hear anyone else complaining..."

Will inhaled, shaking his head. "Nico, that's not helping. What's wrong with you?"

Nico bit his lip to keep himself from yelling at Will. "You wouldn't understand," Nico ended up saying, not looking Will in the eye.

"Try me."

Nico didn't elaborate on anything. He just kept walking, not even looking to see if Will was still following him.

"Nico, you can't keep running away from your problems Nico, so stop trying."

"I'm not running from them," Nico informed Will. "If anything, I'm going straight to them with open arms."

"Really? 'Cause that's not what it looks like from the outside."

"Can't we just drop this?"

"No. Nico, are you just so blind you can't tell when other people care for you? Why are you so hellbent on keeping to yourself when everyone else just wants to know what's wrong?"

"What do you even know about me? What can you say about me that is backed up by fact?"

"Nothing right now, but you know if you opened up more, then I wouldn't have to make assumptions like this. But somehow, I don't think they're really assumptions."

"It's none of your business is what it is. Please, just drop it."

"I'll drop it for now, but this conversation is far from over, I hope you know that."

Once again, Nico didn't answer, though Will somehow knew Nico was unhappy at his statement.

The two continued on in silence, not daring to initiate conversation. All Will could do was watch Nico's back as the other pressed on, determination in his every step. Will didn't know what to do. The silence was full of tension, and he knew that if Nico would just talk to him, the suffocating air would thin out for sure. However, he didn't know what to do at the moment. He told Nico he would drop it, and if he went back on it now, it wouldn't look good for him. Nico was already hating the idea of having Will along for the journey, so bringing something up that he didn't want brought up didn't seem like a smart move on Will's part.

"Hey, Nico," Will said, hoping he wouldn't piss off the kid any further. Nico paused in his step, turning around to face Will. The crowd had thinned out tremendously, making Will wonder if they were even in the same town. "Back at camp... You said something about being back in 1940... What did you mean by that?"

Nico looked ahead and started walking again. Will jogged to walk beside him, catching what Nico was saying.

"I was born sometime in the thirties," Nico said, sounding a little... Embarrassed? Bashful? One of the two.

"Sometime?" Will questioned, trying to swallow that information.

"You try losing time for who knows how many years, and still remember everything about yourself."

"Point taken," Will said, debating with himself if he should continue asking questions, or just let it happen as they went along. After all, Will's purpose then might have been to get Nico to open up, but Nico's purpose was to find his sister. No matter what. "Where did you live?"

"Somewhere in Italy."

"How'd you end up in America?"

"I'd rather not say."

"But you will?" Will asked hopefully.

Nico shook his head. "We don't have time for this. Who knows where Hazel is, or what's happening to her right now; we have to hurry, or we might be too late."

Will nodded. "I know, but as long was we're walking, we might as well talk, right?"

Nico shrugged. "I guess... As long as it doesn't stall us..."

Will smirked. Perfect. "Great! So, you will say why you were in America then?"

"Never. That's something I plan to take to the grave."

Will pouted. "Fine then. Did you grow up in the system?"

Nico cocked his head. "The system?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know... Orphanages?"

"Oh... No, I lived at home."

"Foster parents?"

Nico shook his head. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does!" Will told him. "I want to know more about you?"

Nico's defenses were up faster than Will could say sunshine. "Why? What do you plan to do with this newfound knowledge?"

"Nothing. Well, I planned to use it to become your friend, since you're so adamant on not needing them."

"Why?" Nico asked again, still cautious.

"Because I want to prove you wrong."

"Yeah, well-" Whatever Nico was about to say was cut short when a horrifying scream echoed in the air, reverberating in Will's head. Nico had his sword drawn, and as Will fumbled for his, the enemy showed itself to them; a lone cyclops.

As the monster lunged at Will, Nico blocked its path, his sword too easily sliding through its skin. It was far too late when Nico realized what the illusion was.

"Will!" Nico shouted far louder than ever before, turning around to see one of the things he feared most. Another person he knew; considered himself close to, was on the brink of death.

Nico rushed towards Will, hoping to make it there in time, but even though he was moving his fastest, another cyclops from behind them was just so much faster and closer to Will who held his sword up in a weak defense.

Will was by no means helpless in battle, but this time, he might as well have been. The cyclops was simply too fast in real time than in training for Will, who had no experience fighting them. The cyclops easily overcame the ill prepared demigod.

Nico launched himself to the cyclops, but wasn't able to make it there before the monster got a hit on Will, who was sent to the ground. And while Nico dealt with the one cyclops, its partner went to Will, and poked his near unconscious body with a grotesque, warty finger. Things were turning from bad to worse with each second Nico wasn't able to defeat the cyclops in. But as the first turned to dust, Nico immediately turned to the other, rushing at it with his max speed. He was successful in distracting it from Will before it was able to do any real harm to him - Nico prayed to the gods that was true, at least. And while Nico finished the second off, Will groaned, rolling onto his side.

Out of breath from the much too easy battle, Nico slid down next to Will, examining his injuries. Carefully, Nico turned Will over, seeing nothing but minor injuries. At first, Nico felt a little relived, but the feeling was quickly gone when he realized the biggest issue would be if Will got a concussion from the hit.

Nico's eyes traveled from Will's head to his feet, back to his head. Aside from the obvious head injury, Nico knew Will was fine. Nico couldn't feel Will's spirit leaving either which means he wasn't dying, something Nico was eternally grateful for. But Nico didn't know anything about first aid when it came to something like this. There wasn't any blood, so there was nothing to disinfect or bandage. Did ambrosia work for concussions? Nico didn't see why not, but he really didn't know.

"C'mon Will," Nico whispered, looking around them. There were rocks and trees off to the side. He felt so vulnerable sitting in the open like that. They were already attacked once, and they weren't even out of France yet. "Can I move you?" Nico bit his lip, wondering what he should do. There was no way he was going to call someone from camp just to ask something like this. He could practically hear them laughing at him already. Looking around once more, Nico struggled as he dragged Will over to the small orchard, moving into the shadows, and disappearing from sight, Will in his arms.

* * *

Frank stood there, Reyna to his left, and a lack of Hazel to his right. He wasn't paying attention to whatever Reyna was telling the other legionnaires. His mind was still to what had happened just hours ago.

 _Frank had walked outside to find Reyna already talking to Nico di Angelo. He was the half brother of Frank's girlfriend, Hazel Levesque, and no matter how much Hazel assured Frank, he would never feel quite comfortable around Nico. Regardless, the times the kid spent with his sister were precious, and Frank wasn't going to go saying that he'd prefer it if Hazel never see Nico ever - that just wasn't right to him. But as Frank got closer to Reyna and Nico, he sensed something was off. Nico's body language wasn't as relaxed as Frank last remembered, and Reyna seemed a little unnerved as well.  
_

 _"What's wrong?" Frank started by asking. He quickly regretted the decision as Nico's eyes turned to him. The kid wasn't all that impressive at a glance. Short, pale skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and no big deal. But Frank swore that the glare he received from Nico could have made a hellhound run home, tail between its legs. There was no doubt in Frank's mind that Nico was capable of something like that, but he quickly reminded himself there was no time for that.  
_

 _Reyna grabbed Nico's arm as said boy took a step closer to Frank, who took a slight step back. "Hazel has been missing for_ three days _and you didn't think anything of it?" Nico demanded, anger evident in his voice. Frank took another step back, swallowing thickly as he remembered something Jason pointed out to the others about Nico... His powers appeared to respond with his emotions whether Nico wants them to or not. This was no exception to that theory as darkness began shrouding the three of them._

 _"Nico, calm down," Reyna told him, pulling Nico back a little ways._

 _"How am I supposed to do that? What if she's dead? Do any of you even have an idea as to where she is?"_

 _"Nico, I realize that you're upset by this, but try to think rationally. Hazel is a strong girl, and she can take care of herself."_

 _"That's what everyone thinks, but there's something everyone seems to forget... There's always someone better. And knowing our luck, that's the one she'd have to fight; the one that's stronger than her." Nico ripped his arm out of Reyna's grasp and approached Frank with a murderous aura. Nico point a thin finger to Frank, as if accusing him of something. "And you," Nico said, venom dripping from his very words, "I trusted you with my sister, Zhang." Nico didn't say anything after that, but Frank understood what was left unsaid: "And you let me down; let her down." But before Frank could say anything, or before Reyna could do anything, Nico shadow traveled away, leaving behind an exasperated Reyna, and a guilty Frank._

Frank Zhang couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, but he didn't know who, or what was watching them. He had been dragged out of his thoughts, his clear as glass memory of Nico's hurt expression left behind by a long silence. He realized then that everyone was looking right at him, as if waiting for him to answer a question.

Frank felt red go to his cheeks, embarrassed because he didn't know what he was supposed to do, or what they had even been talking about. "Uh..." he uttered, unsure of what to do with everyone staring at him.

Reyna cleared her throat, and everyone looked to her. "Perhaps dealing with the issue should be pushed back until Zhang is able to form coherent sentences and pay attention."

With those words, people began getting up and work their way to the exit. Frank only stood there though, sighing audibly. He looked up to Reyna, feeling even more embarrassed, though he managed a small "Thanks."

Reyna exhaled, walking over to her fellow praetor. "Frank, you didn't know. Nico's anger towards you is nothing to whatever is holding Hazel up."

"It's not just Nico," Frank admitted, scratching the back of his head. "It's me knowing Hazel had been gone for three days, but I didn't once think she was in any danger. Which just so happens to be the first things on Nico's mind."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. After all, Nico's just the overprotective brother watching out for his sister."

"It's worse than having to deal with a dad," Frank sighed, thinking to how Pluto hadn't really done much to strike fear into Frank, though the natural fear was still there. "They'll be fine, right?" Frank asked, wondering about the two Pluto kids.

"It's hard to say right now," Reyna admitted, "but given the people on Nico's side.. He won't be doing this alone. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, and Hazel will be back soon."

Reyna patted Frank's shoulder, and left him standing there alone. Frank used that time to silently pray to any god that was listening to just return everyone back safely. After what they had gone through just a year ago... Well, Frank didn't want anything to do with another war like that, but he had a bad feeling that whatever was in store for them... Wouldn't be a good thing either.

* * *

Nico held Will up from his armpits, going against the wind. The son of Hades didn't know what country he was in anymore, but at that moment, he really didn't care either. It hadn't been long since the cyclopes attacks him and Will, and Nico refused to let down his guard. He tried to jostle Will as little as possible, and he hoped he was doing something that would ultimately help in the end, but now he had another thing bothering him that would be left on his mind. Nico already blamed himself for Will's injuries. He didn't really know why himself, but he felt like it was his fault. _Like everything else,_ Nico thought bitterly.

As the sun set, Nico could feel his body shutting down. He was exhausted, and Nico was instantly regretting not sleeping long for the past few nights. However, it wasn't anything new, so he could keep himself awake to look after Will so nothing else comes and possibly kills them both while they're out. Nico hurried to find a good place to rest for the night, and was happy to find just what he was looking for. At least one thing could go right for him. Laying Will down, Nico checked his pulse, happy to find it normal. Nico hadn't felt Will.. Leave or anything, but it always made him feel better to double check.

Nico looked up to the setting sun, memories flashing into his minds. Before he knew it, Nico was violently wiping tears out of his eyes, tearing his focus from the sun, to the ground, taking the first watch to let Will rest.

The only sound filling Nico's ears was the sound of wind as it whistled by. Nico didn't particularly mind, finding himself at peace, lost in the wind's music. But when Nico found himself dozing off, he had to find something to keep him occupied. He relented, and found himself staring at the picture, Hazel in the corner, terror in her eyes. Nico longed to be with her, worried that he would be too late. Even though Hazel was technically older than him, Nico always thought of Hazel as his little sister; the one he needed to protect. He had failed so many times before, that he really didn't want to risk it now.

Nico whipped his head around when he heard a noise. Fearing it was a monster, preparing for the worst, Nico drew his sword, crushing the picture in his grip.

Will groaned, sitting up as a hand went to his head. Nico relaxed, sheathing his sword once more, and kneeling down next to Will.

"What in the world happened?" Will asked, rubbing the side of his head.

"You took a cyclops club to the head," Nico answer impassively.

"That explains a lot, actually," Will said with a nod. "I'm fine now... Sorry... I'll do better in the next battle. I just needed a little warm up."

Nico chuckled dryly. "Warming up, huh? I'll tell you when we actually run into trouble that I can't handle."

"Someone's a little vain," Will commented, stretching his arms.

Nico yawned, closing his eyes for the brief moment.

"Well, it looks like I've slept long enough," Will said, looking at the sky. "How about you catch some shut eye while I look out for any enemies. I'll wake you up if I pick up on anything."

Reluctantly, Nico nodded. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer anyway, so just going with what Will said seemed to be the best choice right then. Nico laid where he was, his eyes closing almost immediately. And so, Nico was at the mercy of his dreams.


End file.
